El precio de la arrogancia
by baalberi
Summary: Yaoi Lemon HieixKurama ¿que mas puedo decir?
1. Una decision equivocada

Bueno este es el primer fic que me decido a escribir y aunque este capítulo es de lo mas normal creo que en el segundo me he pasado un poco, lo subiré pronto solo tengo que pasarlo al ordenador.  
  
Vamos a ver : Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama.  
  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
  
EL PRECIO DE LA ARROGANCIA.  
  
Capítulo 1 : Una decisión equivocada.  
  
Esta es ya la tercera vez que Hiei no viene a acompañarnos en una misión, siempre tiene algún trabajo que hacer para Mukuro, me gustaría saber que es lo que hace tanto tiempo en el Makai con ella. Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi cama mirando la ventana como un imbécil, esperando a ver si él se dignaba venir. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así con alguien, yo, Youko Kurama siempre había tenido a todos los que había deseado y mas, y ahora que de verdad alguien me importaba se me escapaba una y otra vez. Hiei no es estúpido, a podido darse cuenta de cómo le miro últimamente, pero se hace el distraído, me mira fijamente y cuando estoy totalmente confundido salta una vez mas por la ventana y se va, y me deja peor aún de lo que ya estaba.  
  
Me incorporé en la cama. Pero esto se va a acabar, me dije, y noté como mi cuerpo cambiaba, como mi pelo se volvía plateado, suerte que mi madre no estaría en casa hasta el lunes, así no tenia que preocuparme por mis continuas transformaciones.  
  
Últimamente me pasaba mas a menudo, sobre todo en las misiones en las que insista en ir solo, aunque no necesitase transformarme para vencer a los demonios que me atacaban lo hacía igualmente, me hacía sentir mejor.  
  
Volví a recostarme en la cama e intenté serenarme, recordé los consejos de Genkai, según ella si abusaba continuamente de mi transformación acabaría por fallarme cuando mas la necesitase, poco a poco mi cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, y mi mente empezó a divagar de nuevo. - Demasiado ningen – había dicho Hiei en una ocasión refiriéndose a mis costumbres sociales, y a mi me había dolido. ¿ Sería por eso que Hiei me rechazaba? ¿ Yo era demasiado ningen para él ?  
  
- Demasiado débil – dijo una voz en mi interior – por eso él prefiere estar con Mukuro por que ella es poderosa, tiene un ejercito, y puede dominarle, a Hiei lo que le gusta es el poder. Y tú Suuichi solo eres un ningen que se dedica a ir al colegio todos los días. Cuando mi mente comenzaba a hablar como dos personas diferentes no podía soportarlo, sobre todo cuando Youko Kurama vencía en razones a Suuichi, por que eso era el prólogo a todos mis problemas.  
  
Retale a un duelo y ganale – dijo la voz – y entonces él será tuyo.  
  
No voy a hacerle daño a Hiei, - dije – le quiero.  
  
No será necesario, solo demuéstrale lo que vales, demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti, que aunque esté a tú merced no te vas a aprovechar, ¿ no es eso mas o menos lo que hizo Mukuro?  
  
Maldita Mukuro, noté que mi cuerpo intentaba volver a cambiar e hice un esfuerzo para relajarme de nuevo. De pronto una sombra en mi ventana, me incorporé de nuevo, Hiei entró casi sin saludar y yo no le dije nada, no estaba de humor, en mi cabeza aún se debatía la idea de retarle. Al cabo de un rato me dijo :  
  
¿ Y bien ?  
  
Y bien ¿ que?  
  
Nada, solo quería saber que tal la última misión.  
  
¿Acaso eso era preocupación o más bien que creía que sin él las cosas tenían que ir inevitablemente mal?  
  
Perfectamente. – Contesté.  
  
Hiei hizo un gesto de fastidio al ver mi expresión y fue de nuevo hacia la ventana, ah no, eso no, otra vez se iba a ir así sin mas.  
  
Hiei – grité. El se giró sorprendido, me levanté y fui directo a donde estaba él, me lo quedé mirando un buen rato  
  
Que. – Dijo él al cabo de un rato.  
  
Te reto a un duelo.  
  
Mis palabras me sonaron absolutamente extrañas incluso a mi, Hiei pareció sorprendido al principio, luego simplemente me dedicó una media sonrisa sarcástica como si comprendiese algo que yo no acertaba a adivinar y contestó.  
  
¿ Y eso?  
  
El que gane podrá hacer lo que quiera con el otro ¿ de acuerdo ? – Pregunté y antes de que él contestase supe que no tenía que haberlo dicho, que me había dejado llevar.  
  
De acuerdo – contestó.  
  
Quedamos para esa misma tarde, en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad y a mi me sorprendió que no se opusiese al lugar de encuentro. 


	2. Un encuentro en el bosque

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, he sido rápida.  
  
En fin lo de siempre : Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen ( por desgracia )  
  
El capítulo 2 continua de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Kurama pero cambia cada vez que veais una letra entre paréntesis (H) o (K) sucesivamente de uno a otro aunque creo que se nota bastante.  
  
Ah si, otra cosa, nota para los fans de Kurama : por favor no me odiéis (  
  
EL PRECIO DE LA ARROGANCIA.  
  
Capítulo 2 : Un encuentro en el bosque.  
  
Me sentía extraño, allí en el bosque esperando a que Hiei apareciera, yo había llegado demasiado pronto y ahora me tocaba aguardar y eso no se por que me desesperaba, sentí la tentación de irme pero algo en mi cabeza me dijo que eso solamente me haría aparecer como un cobarde delante de él. No será tan difícil ganarle, y menos en el bosque, y menos aun con mi forma de youko, pero aun así algo me decía que alguna cosa se había torcido en alguna parte.  
  
Un rumor entre los árboles me sacó de mis pensamientos, noté claramente el ki de Hiei. De un salto se colocó frente a mi, a una distancia prudente y aguardó sin decir nada.  
  
¿Comenzamos? – pregunté, aunque solo fuese por romper el tenso silencio.  
  
Hiei asintió y yo comencé lentamente a transformarme, el aguardó pacientemente a que mi transformación finalizase y una vez tuve mi aspecto de zorro él se liberó rápidamente de su capa y comenzó a moverse.  
  
Hiei siempre había sido muy rápido pero ahora me lo parecía aun más. – Voy a acabar con esto pronto – me dije, y lancé todas las enredaderas que pude hacia él intentando atraparle, pero para mi sorpresa no resultaba nada fácil, Hiei saltaba continuamente y segaba todas las plantas que yo invocaba con su katana , - no importa, tarde o temprano se agotará, no puede durar así mucho tiempo – El tenía demasiado trabajo en moverse para no ser atrapado como para poder atacarme directamente a mi.  
  
Interrumpí un momento mis ataques, quería ver el efecto que habían producido en Hiei, quería ver la expresión de sus ojos y su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Volvimos a quedar frente a frente, como al principio, pero ahora fue él quien se me adelantó e inicio la invocación del dragón, su ki aumentó notablemente, ahora me tocaba moverme a mi, de todos modos Hiei me lo ponía demasiado fácil, esa técnica siempre le había agotado sobremanera de modo que solo tenía que esquivarla hábilmente y esperar a que él cayese rendido.  
  
Me preparé, aguardé a que disparase y un segundo antes de que lo hiciese me moví rápidamente. El también se movió, mas rápido de lo que lo había visto hacer nunca y por un momento desapareció completamente de mi vista. – Maldición Kurama muévete deprisa – comencé a correr en espiral.  
  
No podía ver donde demonios estaba, - mejor inicia una técnica de protección – demasiado tarde, el dragón de fuego de Hiei me alcanzó de lleno proyectándome hacia el interior del bosque. Me levanté aturdido y al instante volví a caer de rodillas completamente mareado y con la vista desenfocada, inspeccioné mi cuerpo, no tenía ninguna herida grave pero me percaté de que había vuelto a la normalidad, mi pelo era rojo otra vez y estaba completamente agotado, dentro de mi mente escuché la voz de Genkai y sus consejos, - si te transformas continuamente en youko al final tu poder acabará por fallarte cuando mas lo necesites - intenté localizar a Hiei pero fracasé de nuevo. - ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ahora él también estará agotado, escondiéndose en alguna parte, Hiei había preferido empatar a perder el combate. – Me levanté de nuevo y esta vez Hiei cayo sobre mi y con él una lluvia de golpes que yo apenas podía parar cubriéndome desesperadamente.  
  
Finalmente acabé tumbado boca arriba sobre la hierba, Hiei sujetó con fuerza mi mano derecha contra el suelo y me agarró por el cuello, sus ojos rojos destilaban furia y esa mirada de poder que tanto me gustaba ver cuando luchábamos contra los demonios me asustó esta vez, porque ahora era diferente, ahora iba dirigida a mi.  
  
Comenzó a apretar mi garganta con fuerza y con la mano que me quedaba libre intenté aferrar su muñeca para que me soltara pero no lo conseguí, tampoco podía invocar ninguna planta, mi ki estaba aun demasiado bajo y yo comenzaba a ahogarme, abrí la boca un poco para coger aire y pedirle a Hiei que me soltara, decirle que me rendía, que él había ganado pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra se abalanzó sobre mi y me besó, dejándome completamente confuso, su lengua entró con fuerza en mi boca y se enredó con la mía, - Dios, ahora si que va a ahogarme – yo ya no podía mas y dejé de forcejear. Hiei aflojó la presión sobre mi cuello y finalmente lo soltó para agarrarme la mano que me quedaba libre y obligarme así a quedar completamente estirado sobre la hierba.  
  
(H)  
  
Por fin lo había conseguido, tenía a Kurama justo donde quería, parecía asustado y confundido, él, que siempre tenía que ser arrogantemente perfecto en todo, él, que últimamente me miraba de aquel modo extraño y que yo al principio no había entendido. Porque Kurama siempre tenía todo lo que quería y siempre se encaprichaba de lo que no tenía, ¿de que otro modo si no se hubiese fijado en mi? A mi no me tenía y por eso me quería y a pesar de que yo me moría de ganas de estar con él, de besarle, de acariciarle, no iba a caer en sus redes de youko lascivo y manipulador, no iba a permitir que me utilizara y luego me dejase tirado sin mas, ya solo me faltaba eso.  
  
Kurama había dejado de forcejear y al final me dejó que le besara sin oponer resistencia, - incluso es posible que lo esté disfrutando – pensé – pero no creas Kurama que voy a detenerme solo en esto – le solté de pronto aferré su ropa y la arranqué de un tirón, dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba. Ahora volvía a parecer asustado y eso era algo que yo disfrutaba al máximo.  
  
Intentó incorporarse y yo coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho ejmpujandole de nuevo al suelo.  
  
Quien gane podrá hacer lo que quiera con el otro – le dije – ese fue el trato que hicimos.  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos pero no contestó, supongo que se dio cuenta de que había caído en su propia trampa, me agaché un poco y le susurré al oído :  
  
Y ahora voy a hacer lo que me apetezca contigo.  
  
Tampoco respondió, pero pude notar como su respiración se aceleraba. 


	3. El filo de la espada

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen etc...  
  
Capitulo 3 : El Filo de la espada.  
  
(H)  
  
Kurama intentó hacer subir su ki de nuevo, yo estaba atento a todos esos cambios, estabamos en medio de un bosque y cualquier distracción por mi parte podía resultarme fatal. Agarré a Kurama por los hombros lo alcé y volví a empujarlo al suelo, esta vez boca abajo. Gimió un poco. Creo que lo hice con demasiada fuerza porque del impacto comenzó a sangrar por el labio. Aun así no dijo nada. Recorrí su espalda con mis manos lentamente de arriba abajo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los agarré con fuerza y tiré de ellos, rompiéndolos por varias partes, ahora a Kurama solo le quedaba una pieza de ropa – esa estúpida manía ningen de llevar ropa interior ¿de que servía? – tiré también de ella, dejándole completamente desnudo.  
  
Kurama intentó escapar de mi de nuevo, pero sin éxito, le agarré fuerte por el cuello y alcancé mi espada, la coloque lentamente en su garganta y él se quedó inmóvil. Iba a demostrarle que no tenía modo alguno de huir de mi, la moví lentamente hacia su espalda y comencé a bajarla por su columna mas lentamente aun, asegurándome de que él notaba el frío contacto del filo en su cuerpo, quería que le quedara claro quien mandaba.  
  
(K)  
  
Intentaba por todos los medios controlar mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón, no parecer excesivamente asustado, pero fracasaba miserablemente. Había cometido un error subestimando a Hiei, yo conocía su modo de luchar y él el mío, pero él se había anticipado cambiando su manera de hacerlo y esperando que yo actuase como siempre, por eso no se había opuesto al encuentro en el bosque, sabía que eso me haría ser mas confiado y que sería a la vez mi perdición. No podía hacer menos que admirar su táctica.  
  
Pero ahora yo estaba tirado boca abajo sobre la hierba, desnudo, con Hiei sentado a horcajadas sobre mi y completamente indefenso. Podía notar el frío intenso del filo de la katana de Hiei deslizarse por mi espalda lentamente, hacia abajo. - ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacerme? – intenté conservar la calma pero no lo conseguí, - maldito sea yo mismo por no haber escuchado a Genkai en su momento, por haber dejado que mi lado Youko se apoderara de mi, por haber retado a Hiei a un estúpido duelo – Su espada seguía deslizándose hacia abajo lentamente y no pude reprimir un escalofrío, su espada bajaba directamente hacia... – Dios Hiei, no puede ser lo que estoy pensando – no me atrevía a moverme, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿sería él capaz de... ? - ¿Tanto me odias por haberte retado? – pensé.  
  
Mi sangre fría me había abandonado por completo, comencé a temblar absolutamente fuera de mi, no podría soportar algo así ni siquiera en mi forma de zorro espiritual, mucho menos con el cuerpo humano que tenía ahora, y su katana continuaba bajando lentamente por mi espalda. Youko Kurama se había volatilizado, y ahora solo quedaba un Suuichi desesperado y asustado, sin saber que hacer.  
  
¡Hiei por favor no! – grité - ¡no me hagas esto! ¡no así, no de este modo!  
  
El se detuvo ¿qué estaría pensando? Mi voz me sonó extraña incluso a mi. Intenté no volver a gritar, él no me respondió. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar pero me contuve, se que él odia eso.  
  
Hiei por favor – susurré – por favor.  
  
(H)  
  
- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora al kitsune? – de pronto se había puesto a gritar, a suplicarme que no hiciese algo - ¿el qué? – observé lentamente desde otra perspectiva, algo se me había pasado por alto, con él siempre me sucedía así, de pronto reaccioné, mi katana, bajando lentamente hacia... ¡vaya! solo a la pervertida mente de Kurama se le podía ocurrir que yo iba a hacer eso precisamente con mi espada.  
  
Le observé detenidamente, su respiración se había acelerado y los latidos de su corazón también , su ki en cambio fluctuaba de manera escandalosa cayendo una y otra vez en picado. No pude por menos que reír. - No me des ideas zorro pervertido – pensé, me quité la camiseta y me estiré completamente sobre su espalda abrazandolo por los hombros y la cintura, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba levemente bajo el mío, ¿cuántos habrían tenido así al zorro antes? seguramente nadie, yo era el primero.  
  
El calor de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada, su fragilidad comenzaban a excitarme enormemente, había cerrado los ojos, permaneciendo así, a la expectativa de que yo hiciese algo, de que le hiciese algo.  
  
Acerqué mi boca a su oído y susurré :  
  
¿Qué harías tú conmigo, zorro pervertido, si la situación fuese al revés? 


	4. Completamente suyo

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen  
  
Capitulo 4 : Completamente suyo.  
  
(K)  
  
¿Qué podía contestarle? Cualquier cosa que le dijese sonaría a mentira, especialmente la verdad. No podía decirle que me gustaba, que le quería, que estaba tremendamente celoso de Mukuro y que por todo ello me había comportado como un imbécil. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba escuchar Hiei? El estaba estirado completamente encima mío y se había reído de mi, a lo mejor lo único que quería era humillarme – eso ya lo has conseguido – pensé para mis adentros - ¿qué mas quieres? – Decidí no contestar, no le podía contestar.  
  
Hiei comenzó a acariciarme suavemente, apartó mi pelo y me besó en la nuca ¿era eso lo que él pensaba que yo le quería hacer? De pronto lo vi bajo su perspectiva, yo había sido un youko en mi anterior vida y había tenido numerosos amantes y a todos los había utilizado para mi propio placer, Hiei lo sabía, lo que él desconocía era que mi naturaleza humana actual me hacía sentir de otro modo, que él me hacia sentir de otro modo, Hiei simplemente había pensado que él era para mi un capricho y estaba dispuesto a hacermelo pagar.  
  
Sus caricias se hicieron mas insistentes – Dios Hiei, si tan solo lo hicieras por amor en vez de por venganza – pensé, pero no me atreví a decir nada.  
  
(H)  
  
Mis labios recorrieron su nuca, me encantaba el sabor y el aroma que desprendía la piel aterciopelada de Kurama, él parecía haberse relajado un poco, mejor, por que yo pensaba llegar hasta el final y aun así seguro que no sería un final tan horrible como el que él se imaginaba, ¿Quién sabe lo que sería capaz de pasar por su cabeza? No me había contestado la pregunta, no se atrevió ¿por qué? ¿Tan terrible era lo que pensaba hacerme?  
  
En fin, ahora ya daba igual eso, por que ahora era yo quién tenía el control, Kurama se había relajado demasiado y clavé mis dientes en su cuello haciendole sangrar un poco, él dio un pequeño salto, ahogando un grito, pero no intentó escapar de mi de nuevo, eso me demostró que él ya había asumido que se tenía que conformar con lo que yo quisiera hacerle. Lamí un poco su cuello, no sabía que la sangre humana era tan dulce.  
  
Me incorporé un poco, vigilando sus movimientos y desaté las numerosas correas de mi pantalón, tardé un poco en deshacerme de él, Kurama evitaba mirarme, - no te hagas el inocente ahora Kurama – pensé – ya sabes de sobras, incluso mejor que yo lo que va a venir a continuación – Volví a estirarme, esta vez totalmente desnudo, sobre él, Kurama había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, - ¿para no ver que? – me reí por dentro.  
  
Hacía ya rato que yo estaba preparado así que sería mejor hacerlo deprisa, me coloqué encima de él y entré, con fuerza. Esta vez Kurama si gritó y se revolvió, y yo tuve que sujetarle por los hombros para que no escapase, él estaba totalmente tenso y a mi me costaba mucho moverme dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
Hiei – me dijo y repitió – Hiei.  
  
Pero no dijo nada mas, no me pidió que parara, ni tampoco que continuase, aun así era evidente que le estaba haciendo mucho daño, y de pronto sentí algo que no había sentido nunca, culpabilidad, - malditos sentimientos ningen – me reproché a mi mismo – si no los tuviera ahora estaría disfrutando al máximo – pero aun así no iba a dejarlo todo a medias, mi cuerpo me pedía que siguiera, que lo hiciese aun mas rápido, en lugar de eso fui mas despacio, de forma mas rítmica, para que Kurama se acostumbrase a la intromisión, de pronto fui consciente de que debía ser la primera vez que Kurama pasaba por esto en su forma humana, decidí dejar de pensar para no arruinarme el momento.  
  
Kurama repetía mi nombre de vez en cuando y este sonaba a música en su voz, pero no decía nada mas, continuaba así, arañando la hierba desesperadamente, con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo mi nombre casi con un susurro. Comencé a acariciarle de nuevo, a besar su cuello y eso pareció relajarle un poco, yo continuaba moviéndome más despacio aun, si es que eso era posible, le enlacé por la cintura y bajé mi mano hasta sus genitales para comprobar como ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba positivamente al mío, noté que él se había relajado ya por completo y que me resultaba sumamente fácil entrar y salir de su cuerpo, comencé a ir de nuevo mas deprisa. Kurama gemía a ratos, aunque ya no era por dolor, y a mi ese sonido me excitaba cada vez mas.  
  
(K)  
  
No podía evitar sentir placer con lo que Hiei me estaba haciendo, y eso me hacía sentir a la vez muy estúpido, casi hubiese preferido el dolor que sentí al principio, así podría odiarle, en cambio de este modo... – Kurama eres un imbecil, te están violando y tú aun lo disfrutas – me reproché – a lo mejor sí eres tan pervertido como Hiei afirma. –  
  
Pero a pesar de mis pensamientos no podía controlar mi cuerpo y él se había dado cuenta, mis fuerzas estaban llegando al límite y aun así esa sensación iba en aumento y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Y ¿qué pasaría después? Cuando ya todo hubiese acabado, ¿cómo iba a mirarle de nuevo a la cara? ¿cómo iba a permanecer junto a él en las misiones del Reikai Tantei? O si no ¿qué explicación podía darle a Yusuke y a Koenma de mi renuncia? ¿qué les diría?  
  
A lo mejor era Hiei quien no volvía, quien después de utilizarme se marchaba al Makai con Mukuro para siempre, o sencillamente me cortaba el cuello para que yo no dijese nada y ahí se acababan todos mis problemas.  
  
La sensación de que algo me iba a explotar se hacía cada vez mas fuerte dentro de mi y Hiei se movía con mayor rapidez sin que mi cuerpo hiciese ya nada por impedírselo.  
  
(H)  
  
Kurama estaba disfrutando y no me lo podría negar, esa sensación de fuego dentro de mi se hacía cada vez mas intensa, hasta que al final explotó, a Kurama le pasó lo mismo, casi al mismo tiempo, me retiré de él respirando agitadamente, había sido increíble, y quería volverlo a repetir, miré a Kurama, aun yacía boca abajo, inmóvil sobre la hierba, inconsciente. Me acerque a él y recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, no tenía ninguna herida grave, lo que tenía era puro agotamiento, su ki era ya como el de un humano normal y corriente, aun así su vida no peligraba.  
  
El sol había desaparecido casi completamente bajo el horizonte y comenzaba a llover, me vestí deprisa, cuando cogí las ropas de Kurama para volver a ponérselas comprobé que era totalmente imposible ya que estaban absolutamente destrozadas, le cubrí con mi capa y le alcé en brazos, - tampoco es cuestión de dejarlo aquí tirado, ni de continuar tal y como está ahora – entonces fui consciente de mi propio cansancio, los entrenamientos intensivos en el Makai habían dado sus frutos, ya no necesitaba dormir inmediatamente después de utilizar la técnica del dragón, pero aun así necesitaba descansar tarde o temprano y al levantar el peso de Kurama, que era superior al mío pude darme cuenta de mi propio agotamiento.  
  
Kurama dormía profundamente, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, su respiración acompasada en mi cuello, su cuerpo totalmente inerte en mis brazos, de pronto me pareció tan frágil, recordé los momentos en que habíamos luchado juntos, en que él había cuidado de mi cada vez que yo sobrepasaba mis fuerzas y ahora yo le hacía esto, la culpabilidad volvió a apoderarse de mi - ¿por qué tuviste que retarme Kurama? ¿por qué tuviste que encapricharte de mi si yo no tengo nada que tú puedas querer? ¿y ahora que? – De momento decidí llevarle a su casa, antes de que la lluvia se hiciese mas intensa y antes también de que yo acabase por desmayarme.  
  
(La autora)  
  
Bueno, ahora si creo que me he pasado un poco, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que es el primer fic que escribo, ¿qué vais a pensar de mi? ¿qué soy tan pervertida como Kurama? En fin, calculo que quedan aun dos capítulos mas para acabar, si os gusta este prometo escribir mas. He publicado 2, 3, y 4 de golpe primero por que los escribí de un tirón, me entró la inspiración y aproveché, y segundo por que tal y como quedaban me pareció una cochinada dejaros a medias del "encuentro", pero no os acostumbréis eh! 


	5. Una confesión no creída

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Capítulo 5 : Una confesión no creída.  
  
(H)  
  
A duras penas pude entrar por la ventana de la casa de Kurama, como cosa rara la había dejado cerrada y la tuve que forzar.  
  
Le tumbé en la cama, seguía profundamente dormido y su respiración era pausada. Ahora que llevaba mi capa era la primera vez que podía verle vestido de negro y le quedaba bien. Maldición, cuanto me gustaba.  
  
Me senté a su lado y le acaricié el rostro suavemente, ahora que él estaba inconsciente podía permitirme un poco de dulzura, así, sin que se diera cuenta.  
  
Me hubiera gustado quedarme así por mas tiempo, pero mi cansancio y la necesidad de dormir se hacía patente. Me acosté a su lado.  
  
De pronto una alarma saltó dentro de mi y me incorporé de golpe, - estúpido – pensé – ¿que crees que va a pasar si él despierta antes que tú? – Comprobé que no hubiese nadie en la casa, efectivamente, además yo ya me había informado convenientemente de que la madre humana de Kurama estaba en viaje de negocios, así que cogí unas cuerdas que había en el trastero y até a Kurama a la cabecera de la cama.  
  
Bueno – me dije – así al menos aunque consiga soltarse, del movimiento me despertaré a tiempo. - Hice los nudos lo más fuertes y complicados que pude y me recosté de nuevo a su lado.  
  
(K)  
  
Poco a poco me fui despertando, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de mi habitación - ¿qué había pasado? – de pronto recordé lo sucedido la tarde anterior, entonces... – Kurama, encima has sido tan estúpido de desmayarte – dijo una voz en mi interior.  
  
Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude, primero lo achaqué a mis movimientos aun torpes, pero enseguida comprobé que Hiei me había atado. El aun dormía a mi lado, le observé, así dormido era tan diferente, intenté no moverme para no despertarlo, no solo no me atrevía por lo que pasaría después si no que me encantaba verlo así.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Kurama? – dijo de nuevo la voz en mi interior - ¿ no vas a intentar escapar? , ¿ te quedarás aquí para que él continúe humillandote? – No lo sabía, y tampoco pensaba hacer caso a esa voz, a mi parte de youko, ya que sus estúpidos consejos me habían llevado a esa situación.  
  
Escapar - ¿quería yo realmente escapar de Hiei? -  
  
(H)  
  
Un leve movimiento a mi lado me despertó, me incorporé y vi a Kurama ya consciente junto a mi, mirándome. – Bueno – pensé – y ahora ¿ que le digo? - Lo miré durante un tiempo, a ver si él se decidía a decir o pedir algo, pero el silencio se hacía inacabable.  
  
Me incliné levemente hacía él y le besé, Kurama no respondió ni para bien ni para mal, me aparté un poco para ver su reacción, sus ojos, tenía una mirada que yo no había visto nunca. Creía conocer todos los registros emocionales del kitsune, pero este se me escapaba.  
  
Volví a besarle, esta vez mas profundamente y él se dejó, pero aun así había algo que no estaba bien, y yo no sabía el que. Volví a recostarme a su lado.  
  
De pronto Kurama comenzó a llorar. Eso si me cogió desprevenido. - ¿Por qué lloraba precisamente ahora? Yo solo le había besado esta vez. –  
  
¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – le pregunté.  
  
El me miró como si sopesara la posibilidad de contestarme, al final me dijo :  
  
Que la persona a la que amo acaba de pegarme, violarme y atarme a la cama, Hiei, solo eso.  
  
Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado y continuó llorando. Pero... ¿ que era exactamente lo que había dicho? ¿La persona a la que amo? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. – No seas imbecil – pensé – conoces de sobras a Kurama y a todos sus trucos, lo dice para hacerte sentir mal, porque ahora no puede atacarte de otro modo. –  
  
No sería la primera vez que el kitsune utilizaba los sentimientos de los demás en su contra. Si me quisiera no me retaría, si me quisiera me lo hubiese dicho, claro que yo tampoco le había dicho nada a él, pero él no es como yo, ¿por que no iba a decírmelo?, por que Kurama no quería un compromiso, quería una aventura.  
  
Ahora le odiaba por hacerme sentir mal, por querer utilizarme de nuevo, por pensar que iba a ser tan estúpido de caer en sus redes de youko, sin embargo, esa mirada...  
  
(La autora)  
  
Bueno, otro capítulo más.  
  
Gracias a Sanasa, Zekhen, Vanne y Nima jaganashi por vuestros rewiews y en especial a Yukii cuyo mail llego a tiempo de salvarme de la locura. Creo que ahora habrá salido decentemente publicado, o eso espero.  
  
Sanasa : Me alegro de que te guste y aquí tienes ya 4 capítulos más, ha salido todo un poco raro por problemas técnicos, pero creo que lo he solucionado.  
  
Zekhen : Espero que no te importe que te acorte el nombre, y siento lo del trabajo extra copiando y pegando, por cierto cuando yo lo vi publicado también me dio algo.  
  
Vanne : ¿ Que decirte ? Intente que fuera diferente, y veo que lo he conseguido y lo que es mas importante que te ha gustado.  
  
Nima : ¡ Gracias ! y claro que hay mas, más capítulos y mas fics, habrá los que tú quieras, respecto a Hiei... ah! Tendrás que esperar al último capítulo.  
  
Yukii : Siempre que quieras que te pase algo me lo dices y yo encantada, y sobre todo gracias por tu ayuda.  
  
En fin dije dos capítulos mas, es decir este y otro pero no, tal y como está saliendo serán este y dos mas, si puedo los publicaré a la vez.  
  
Si os gusta el Lemon decidlo, y cualquier otra cosa que os guste también decidlo así publicaré de todo lo que tengo en la cabeza lo que mejor se adapte a vuestros gustos.  
  
¡ Me alegro de que mi fic haya tenido tan buena acogida y me pueda unir al "club" ¡ 


	6. Demasiado ningen

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Capítulo 6 : Demasiado ningen.  
  
(K)  
  
No tenía que haberselo dicho. Ahora Hiei estaría pensando que yo era rematadamente imbecil. Pero ¿qué mas daba ya?  
  
Hiei se incorporó de nuevo, lentamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre mi y me obligó a mirarle, la expresión de sus ojos me asustó bastante.  
  
Youko Kurama, - dijo – no vuelvas a mentirme nunca, y menos de este modo. ¿En serio crees que voy a ser tan estúpido de caer en tus trampas? – Hizo una pausa y añadió – Admito que me retes, que pretendas poseer mi cuerpo, pero... – aquí su tono de voz se hizo mas grave – no intentes jugar con mi alma, nunca mas, ¿te ha quedado claro?  
  
No supe que contestar, no solo no me había creído si no que se había tomado mi confesión del peor modo posible. Sus palabras me hicieron mas daño que todo lo que me había hecho el día anterior. Por Inari ¿qué concepto tenía él de mi?  
  
Yo ya no podía siquiera llorar, después de aquello ¿qué opción me quedaba? Hiei volvió a su tono de voz normal y me dijo con una media sonrisa :  
  
Ademas, Kurama, no me negaras que lo disfrutaste.  
  
No – dije – no me gustó.  
  
Una respuesta estúpida, lo se, fruto del dolor supongo.  
  
Entonces – dijo él - permiteme que te refresque la memoria .  
  
Se agachó hacia mi y me besó de nuevo, no pude evitar ponerme en tensión, y por si fuera poco yo aun continuaba con las manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama y con Hiei encima apenas si podía moverme.  
  
Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la capa, muy lentamente, sin dejar de besarme. Cuando noté sus manos recorriendo mi pecho no pude evitar responder al beso, que se hizo mas profundo.  
  
Se apartó un poco para mirarme, y luego comenzó a besar y a lamer mi cuello.  
  
Parece que vas recordando – Dijo.  
  
Apenas quedaban tres botones por desabrochar y yo estaba ya desbordado por la situación, sin saber si debía dejarme llevar o resistirme, mi orgullo me pedía lo segundo, mi cuerpo en cambio lo primero.  
  
Cuando el orgullo estaba a punto de ceder una vez mas, escuché un ruido abajo, era la puerta de casa. Hiei también lo escuchó. Era mi madre.  
  
No tenía que volver hasta el lunes ¿qué hacía aquí? Hiei se incorporó y cogió la katana, supongo que por instinto.  
  
Solo es mi madre – le dije – Hiei por favor, no vayas a hacer nada raro.  
  
¿ Y ahora que? La desesperación se apoderó de mi, ¿ como reaccionaría ella ante semejante situación? Peor aun ¿Cómo reaccionaría Hiei? Se le veía visiblemente cabreado.  
  
(H)  
  
Aquella estúpida onna tenía que aparecer a interrumpir en el mejor momento. Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché su voz llamando inocentemente a su hijo.  
  
Me giré para ver la reacción de Kurama, él si que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por un momento imaginé la reacción de su madre viendo a su hijo atado y conmigo encima y no pude menos que sonreir.  
  
Que no se entere de nada Hiei – me suplicó – ella no tiene que saber nada.  
  
Jugué con la idea de bajar y contarle a su madre todo, pero eso si destrozaría completamente a Kurama. Me acerqué a la cama y corté las sogas, rápidamente las tiré por la ventana y agarré a Kurama levantándolo y empujándolo fuera de la habitación.  
  
Hiei – dijo asustado - ¿qué haces?  
  
Calla estúpido  
  
Le empujé al interior del cuarto de baño justo antes de que su madre subiese por las escaleras y nos viera.  
  
Cerré la puerta y abrí el agua.  
  
Duchate – ordené – si te ve así sospechará, luego sales y te comportas con normalidad y pobre de ti si intentas hacer algo raro.  
  
Kurama asintió, poco después su madre llamaba a la puerta para decir que tenía unas horas libres por un cambio en su horario de viaje.  
  
(La autora)  
  
Bueno no he tardado demasiado y ahora solo queda uno, que será mas largo que los anteriores y en que se definirá todo.  
  
Eli-chan1 : Me alegro que te guste, intentaré colgar el final el martes, hasta yo tengo ganas ya de ver mi primer fic acabado.  
  
Yukii : Bueno, el último será mas largo, lo prometo, ya hice lo de los anónimos, supongo que ahora podrá escribir todo el mundo, y cambié de +17 a +13 a ver si no hay que poner lo del rating all ese, total, no creo que nadie lo controle ¿no?  
  
En fin, hasta la proxima. 


	7. Una dura disculpa

Yaoi, Lemon, HieixKurama  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
  
Capítulo 7 : Una dura disculpa.  
  
(K)  
  
Tuve una vez mas que mentirle a mi madre, encerrado en el cuarto de baño con Hiei, pensé en cuantas veces la había engañado ya, en cuantas veces mas tendría que hacerlo.  
  
Entré en la bañera, Hiei tenía razón, si mi madre me veía así, todo sucio y golpeado, tendría que sospechar a la fuerza y yo no quería que ella se preocupara.  
  
Cerré la cortina, - otro gesto estúpido por mi parte – pensé – ¿que parte de mi cuerpo hay ya que Hiei no conozca? – El agua me tranquilizó bastante, me senté y dejé que corriese por mi espalda.  
  
Hiei no me había creído, pensaba que yo solo intentaba jugar con él, pero entonces ¿qué le impedía simplemente cortarme el cuello y acabar con todo? – A lo mejor le gusta jugar con tu cuerpo – dijo la voz de youko en mi interior. – Bah – contesté – él no es como tú. –  
  
Ahora si estaba ya desvariando, hablando conmigo mismo como si de dos personas diferentes se tratase.  
  
Pero el hecho estaba ahí, podía haberme cortado el cuello, también podía haberme hecho mucho mas daño del que me hizo, incluso utilizar la presencia de mi madre en mi contra ¿qué se lo impedía? Sin embargo él ahora estaba allí conmigo, en el cuarto de baño, sentado en un taburete esperando a que yo acabase de ducharme.  
  
- Creo que empiezas a sufrir el síndrome de Estocolmo* Kurama – Dijo de nuevo la voz de youko en mi interior. Si, eso también era posible.  
  
Me levanté y terminé lo mas rápido que pude, no podía aparecer ante mi madre con la capa de Hiei así que me envolví en un albornoz y salí de la ducha.  
  
El me miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Sal ahí fuera – me dijo – e inventate algo, lo que sea, mentir se te da muy bien, y haz que se vaya con cualquier excusa.  
  
¿Qué se vaya? ¿Cómo iba a conseguir yo eso?  
  
Te doy quince minutos Kurama, tú mismo, si para entonces no se ha largado bajaré ahí y os cortaré el cuello a los dos.  
  
Me dirigí lentamente a la puerta, intentando pensar, intentando no caer en el pánico, ¿hasta que punto Hiei era capaz de hacerlo? Prefería no tener que averiguarlo, tiempo, necesitaba tiempo, ¿y si la dormía? Pero tampoco tenía las plantas necesarias a mi alcance.  
  
Te espero en tú habitación. – dijo Hiei saliendo detrás de mi – quince minutos kitsune.  
  
Baje las escaleras, mi madre estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno seguramente, cuando me vio un gesto de preocupación se apoderó de su rostro y vino hacia mi.  
  
Suuichi, ¿te encuentras mal? ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Paso su mano por mi frente intentando descubrir que era lo que iba mal.  
  
Nada mama – dije intentando aparentar normalidad – solo he tenido una mala noche.  
  
- Y tan mala – me dijo la voz – tú siempre así, con medias verdades para no mentir del todo y no sentirte tan culpable. –  
  
Pero hijo – continuó ella – si hasta tienes el labio hinchado, no te habrás metido en alguna pelea ¿verdad?  
  
- Bueno – continuó insistente la voz – ahora si vas a tener que mentir.  
  
No, - dije – claro que no, - y de pronto me acordé de algo – es que ayer bajando por la noche medio dormido, ya sabes, el escalón que está mal, me caí y terminé de bajar rodando.  
  
Ya sabía yo que teníamos que darnos prisa en arreglarlo. – Dijo y volvió a los quehaceres domésticos - ¿qué quieres desayunar?  
  
Nada – contesté, para desayunos estaba yo – ¿y como es que has vuelto antes?  
  
Ella se sirvió un café con leche en la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.  
  
En realidad me tengo que volver a ir en seguida, cambio de planes en el trabajo, siempre me hacen igual, se retrasó la segunda reunión y me quedaron dos horas en medio, pero mejor, - dijo y sonrió – así he podido venir un rato.  
  
Se tenía que ir ¡gracias a Dios!.  
  
Y ¿cuándo te tienes que marchar? – Pregunté.  
  
Mi vuelo sale dentro de poco, de aquí a dos horas tengo que volver al aeropuerto, - me miró fijamente – Suuichi ¿seguro que estás bien?  
  
Asentí con la cabeza y aseguré que el problema era que no había dormido, ella me ordenó que fuese a mi cuarto a descansar, dijo que me dejaría la comida hecha en la nevera y que se marcharía sin molestarme, asegurando que por la tarde me llamaría.  
  
Sin fuerzas para contradecirla fui hacia las escaleras pensando en que podía decirle a Hiei, él me había dado quince minutos, pero mi madre aun estaría dos horas en casa, y ¿cómo convencería yo al koorime de que esperara?  
  
Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi habitación, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi madre, daría mi vida por ella si fuese preciso, y si tenía que humillarme delante de Hiei también lo haría, lo que fuese para que ella no sufriese ningún daño, para que no se enterase de nada, solo esperaba que Hiei lo entendiese.  
  
Abrí la puerta y entré, él estaba allí sentado, en mi cama, de cara a mi, visiblemente cabreado, seguramente nos habría estado espiando con el jagan y ya sabría lo de las dos horas.  
  
(H)  
  
Kurama parecía asustado de nuevo, se había quedado apoyado en la puerta mirándome y sin saber que decir. Admito que me había pasado amenazando de cortarle el cuello a su madre, pero ni aun así había conseguido que él se inventase una buena excusa para sacarla de casa.  
  
Se acercó lentamente a mi, yo simplemente continué sentado, mirándole, a ver que se le ocurría esta vez.  
  
Hiei – dijo – ella se irá, dentro de poco. Solo dos horas – añadió.  
  
- Pues vaya – pensé – de quince minutos a dos horas... – Supongo que se me debió notar la cara de fastidio, por que él visiblemente mas nervioso añadió :  
  
Dame solo dos horas, Hiei por favor, después haré todo lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me pidas.  
  
¿En que estaría pensando exactamente Kurama? Yo no contesté nada, y eso hizo que él no supiese como continuar.  
  
Se arrodilló frente a mi y colocó su cabeza en mi regazo, enlazándome con los brazos por la cintura.  
  
Hiei por favor no le hagas nada – me dijo, supongo que había interpretado mi silencio como una negativa – ella no sabe nada, ni tiene nada que ver en todo esto, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja que ella se vaya.  
  
Me sorprendió bastante su reacción y por otra parte envidié un poco a su madre, ella no sabía quien era en realidad su hijo, pero tampoco sabía todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella, si yo tuviese a alguien dispuesto a hacer por mi tan solo la cuarta parte de lo que Kurama haría por su madre...  
  
El continuaba allí, con su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas y no pude evitar comenzar a juguetear con su pelo, era algo que siempre me había gustado, me incliné un poco y le besé en el cuello, su piel aun estaba húmeda por la ducha.  
  
Bajé un poco la solapa del albornoz para poder besarle mejor, en su piel aun podía verse la marca de mis dientes y sentí la tentación de volver a morderle, de sentir de nuevo el sabor dulce de su sangre, pero solo faltaba que Kurama gritase y su madre subiese asustada a ver que le pasaba a su niño.  
  
De todos modos no necesitaba usar la violencia ahora que Kurama se comportaba de forma tan dócil, así que decidí ser un poco mas suave esta vez, me había pedido dos horas, por un comportamiento así estaba dispuesto a darle incluso tres.  
  
(K)  
  
Hiei no me había contestado, yo no sabía si estaba dispuesto a ceder, aunque el hecho de que no se hubiese levantado en busca de la katana me hacía pensar que sí, que me daba las dos horas.  
  
Había estado jugando con mi pelo, acariciándome, besándome. Ahora comenzaba a lamer mi cuello y yo me dejaba hacer, me parecía casi imposible que el Hiei de la noche anterior pudiese ser tan delicado conmigo ahora, que una misma persona me pudiese hacer sentir cosas tan diferentes.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, arrodillado, dejando que Hiei jugase conmigo, con el albornoz a medio quitar y sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda, sus labios en mi cuello, esperando que de un momento a otro me pegase, por ingenuo, y deseando a la vez que no sucediese.  
  
Y no sucedió, continuó igual de dulce hasta que me alzó para que le mirase y me dijo :  
  
Baja y despidete de tu madre, luego vuelves a subir.  
  
Confuso decidí obedecer.  
  
(H)  
  
Kurama había bajado, tal y como yo le dije que hiciera. Y ahora que estaba solo de nuevo no pude evitar pensar en su confesión ¿y si había algo de verdad en ella? - No seas ingenuo Hiei – me dije.  
  
De todos modos, razoné de pronto, había un método seguro para saberlo. Ahora que el ki de Kurama continuaba aun lo suficientemente bajo podría utilizar el jagan con él, no iba a tener otra oportunidad. Escuché a Kurama que subía de nuevo por las escaleras.  
  
Entró a la habitación y esta vez no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, señal inequívoca de que estabamos solos.  
  
Ven – le dije, señalándole la cama – y siéntate aquí.  
  
El puso expresión de no entender, pero aun así obedeció y se sentó.  
  
Me coloque de pié frente a él y colocando mis manos en su cara le obligué a mirarme, enfoqué el jagan directamente hacia él.  
  
¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó aturdido.  
  
No voy a hacerte daño, - le dije – solo quiero asegurarme de una cosa.  
  
(K)  
  
Me había cogido del todo desprevenido, noté la sonda mental de Hiei dentro de mi cabeza, sabía de su poder pero era la primera vez que lo experimentaba en mi mismo, no podía moverme ni reaccionar, imposible luchar contra algo que está absolutamente dentro de ti.  
  
¿No tenía suficiente con entrar dentro de mi cuerpo, que también tenía que hacerlo dentro de mi mente?  
  
Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi, inducidos por él seguramente, recuerdos de mi infancia, para luego aproximarse al presente, sentimientos, sensaciones que no podía controlar, y luego se detuvo en una escena, la que experimenté sólo en mi casa el día anterior, justo antes de retarle.  
  
Luego continuó, viendo todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, solo que desde mi punto de vista ¿es que iba a hacermelo revivir todo otra vez? Yo no podría soportarlo.  
  
Hiei – gemí – suéltame.  
  
El se apartó bruscamente de mi y se me quedó mirando, absolutamente confuso, comprendiendo algo que yo no acertaba a entrever.  
  
Respiré profundamente, intente relajarme y pensar. Ahora Hiei sabía todo, sabía que yo no le había mentido, sabía lo que yo sentía por él. Por lo menos tenía la decencia de no reirse de mi.  
  
Volví a mirarle, estaba nervioso, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió, por un momento creí que iba a saltar por ella, a irse así, sin mas, como hacía siempre.  
  
Pero volvió hacia mi, su mirada era totalmente diferente ahora.  
  
Kurama, yo no sabía...- comenzó – por qué no me dijiste...  
  
Se paró en seco, intentaba decirme algo, pero yo estaba demasiado agotado para sonsacarle, esta vez fuese lo que fuese tendría que terminar la frase él solo.  
  
Se acercó a mi y me abrazó, fue un contacto totalmente distinto a los anteriores, mas cálido. Aun así yo no respondí, me quedé quieto, sentado y sin comprender.  
  
¿ Por qué me retaste Kurama? – susurró a mi oído.  
  
Por celos.  
  
¿Celos? – Preguntó él sorprendido.  
  
De Mukuro – respondí.  
  
El me abrazó un poco mas fuerte, entonces creí comprender, entre Mukuro y él no había nada. Noté como Hiei comenzaba a temblar ¿por qué?  
  
Kurama yo no sabía nada, yo pensé que tú solo querías... que solo querías aprovecharte de mi... y yo...  
  
¿Estaba desvariando o aquello sonaba a disculpa.?  
  
Y yo no podía soportar pensar que tú... que yo para ti solo era... que solo era un juego.  
  
Hiei estaba cada vez mas nervioso y yo no sabía como responder, porque entonces resulta que si yo le hubiese dicho todo desde el principio, si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mi estúpida arrogancia...  
  
Kurama yo... – la voz se le quebró, me abrazó mas fuerte, - lo siento – susurró – perdoname.  
  
Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hiei me pedía disculpas, supongo que ver lo que me había hecho y saber como yo lo había sentido le hizo comprender muchas cosas.  
  
¿Podría yo perdonarle? ¿Después de todo lo que yo había sufrido? Pero ¿no había sido culpa mía al fin y al cabo?  
  
Hiei comenzó a soltarme poco a poco, si ahora dejaba que se fuese lo perdería para siempre, estaba seguro de que no volvería, ni siquiera para las misiones del Reikai Tantei, saltaría por mi ventana y se quedaría en el Makai el resto de su vida. De pronto sentí que a pesar de todo no quería perderle, que a pesar de lo que me había hecho aun le quería.  
  
Le abracé con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndole a mi, justo ante de que él me soltara.  
  
Te perdono. – Le dije.  
  
Hiei me abrazó de nuevo y comenzó a llorar. Era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo y posiblemente también sería la última.  
  
Sabes – le susurré – en una cosa si tenías razón, - sonreí intentando que el no lo viese - yo también lo disfruté un poco.  
  
FIN.  
  
Bueno, ya está, como prometí este ha sido mas largo que los anteriores, aunque confesaré que en realidad un trocito del principio de este pertenecía al capítulo anterior que deje así por falta de tiempo.  
  
Por si alguien no lo sabe, el síndrome de Estocolmo es un problema mental por el cual la víctima acaba enamorándose del secuestrador por que, dicen, le agradece que escoja no hacerle daño pudiendo hacerselo.  
  
Gracias a todos por los rewiews.  
  
Sanasa : Pues a lo mejor tienes razón, pero es que si aviso desde el principio, se pierde un poco el misterio de lo que va a pasar, en principio lo puse para +17 pero lo he cambiado por que con el rating ese no me aclaraba, si acaso pondré lo de +17 y no apto para personas sensibles al principio del fic, ¿ok?  
  
Eli-chan : Bueno lo colgué el miércoles, no es un retraso tan grande, ¿no? Me alegro de que te guste.  
  
Vanne : Pues lo mismo te digo, que lo he puesto el miércoles, pero creo que hasta el jueves no sale, si es que me aclaro bien con las instrucciones de la web. No desesperes.  
  
Loreto W : Bueno pues ya has visto como reaccionaba, espero que no te haya decepcionado, pero después de todo lo que le ha hecho ha Kurama creo que se lo merecía. ¿Poco descriptivo? Es posible, pero consideré mas importante lo que sentían que lo que hacían, y tampoco quería pasarme de rosca.  
  
Chiaki-chan : Pues es cierto, no me había fijado, pero ya era hora de que Kurama no fuera tan "perfecto" y de que sufriera un poco su pasado que no ha sido muy edificante tampoco ¿no crees? Pero en fin, la cosa acaba bien, aunque tuve la tentación de hacer que no fuese así.  
  
Yukii : Este ha sido mas largo, tal como dije, aunque quizás no larguísimo, pero te cuento un secreto, tiene una continuación. Aunque no será inmediata, quiero hacer uno si uno no, es decir uno de parejas y uno que se centre mas en un guión. O sea la continuación será el tercero que publique. Lo del rating pues te digo lo mismo que a Sanasa.  
  
Kinyoubi : Me alegro de que te guste y si escribiré mas historias pero tal y como le explico a Yukii, uno si uno no, por aquello de la variedad.  
  
Lizett : Si, es cruel, no se puede remediar, aunque no tanto como podría serlo, pero creo que eso es en si lo que a mi mas me gusta, que lo sea sin pasarse, y sobre todo que lo sea por un motivo y no sin mas. El final a sido mas tierno, como tú dices, para compensar, espero no haber defraudado a nadie.  
  
Bueno, cuelgo este capítulo y el primero de otra historia que espero también os guste. Hasta pronto. 


End file.
